Lantern's Pickings
by Philosophical Insanity
Summary: Writer's block story. When Green Lantern rings come to video game universes, what will happen? Short chapters. Feel free to offer suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: Mario

Mario got up. Today was going to be a great day! He would get to squash goombas, save the princess, and those coins…oh, those magnificent, magical coins…Those, he would get no matter what the cost. Mario leapt out of bed and got dressed in his usual red shirt and hat, along with blue overalls, and he set out.

He passed the first few areas easily; collecting every coin, of course. Then, he got to the next level, and he saw a coin floating in the middle of nowhere. He jumped out to grab it, but he could never reach it. Day and Night for five days he jumped at it, until he was too tired to even move. He lay there, knowing that he was going to die.

Then he saw it. A wonderful, bright orange light flying towards him, like an angel coming down to collect a soul. This was the end, the way to heaven; and nobody would be in his way there. He was surprised, then, when the light was revealed to be coming from an orange ring. The ring slammed into the ground next to Mario with a distinct thunk. Mario scrounged up the strength to grab it and place it on his finger. The ring then began to talk, much to his surprise.

"Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom," the ring said, "You want it all." The ring flew onto his finger.

"Welcome to the Orange Lantern Corps." Mario's outfit changed as the ring glowed brighter than ever. His overalls were now black, with the Orange Lantern symbol imprinted on the front. His shirt and hat changed to an orange color as well. Feeling completely refreshed, Mario easily flew up and grabbed the coin. He realized then what he had to do now. Bowser had stolen something from him, and now he was going to get it back.

"Peach will be MINE!" Mario yelled.

Chaos: That was fun to write! I needed a little break from the Pokemon stories, so I decided to write this. I don't think that anybody has considered how well Mario would fit as an Orange Lantern. This series will mostly be about random characters becoming Lanterns; it's mostly a writer's block thing. Anyway, until next time, see you!


	2. Chapter 2: Link

Link let the Master Sword down, tired from a hard day's work. He had been traveling for days now, trying to find an encampment of Ganon's minions that had been reputed to be in the area of Gerudo Valley. Link had been in the valley for a week now, and he still had not spotted the encampment anywhere. He was on the verge of giving up.

As Link took a bite of bread, he saw two figures about twenty yards away facing the other direction. At first, he thought that they were the Gerudo, the native all-female race. But then, he noticed that they were too large to be Gerudos. They were Moblins! Link leapt up and ran towards them, Master sword in hand.

He was upon the first Moblin in two seconds, impaling him with the sword and splattering Link with blood. He turned toward the other Moblin, who fled in fear. Link smirked. The Moblin would tell the encampment that he was in the area. The fear that he would destroy them would make the minions uproot their camp and leave, allowing him to pick them off one by one. Ganon had taught him one thing – fear could be an effective weapon.

Link looked up and squinted. Was that a second sun in the sky? No, it was a yellow ring, heading straight toward him! Link leapt to the side to avoid the ring, which hit the sand and caused an eruption like a volcano, but with sand. Link looked at the ring, and got a sudden urge to put it on. He put it on, and the ring spoke. "Link of Hyrule," The ring said, "You have the potential to spread great fear."

"Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." Link's clothing changed. His tunic and hat were now a bright yellow, causing him to blend in partially with the sand. His pants and belt were black, and on the Master sword, there was now the symbol of the Sinestro Corps to go along with the Triforce symbol. Link smiled as he felt the ring's power course through him. Now, every evildoer in Hyrule would fear him.

Chaos: Well, there's another ring that picked its hero! The Sinestro corps is full of those who strike fear into the hearts of good, but what about those who strike fear into the hearts of evil, like Link? I found it extremely interesting that there is nobody in the Sinestro Corps like that. Well, that's it for now. Bye!


End file.
